User talk:Texaswild
Hi! Feel free to message me! RE: Hiya! I'm fine, thanks. You? I'm glad you think so! Since I accidentally drew them on an absolutely tiny canvas, I've had to redo the lineart on a bigger one, but everything's fixed now. I'll be recolouring Sandstorm and Squirrelflight's ones in a moment. I'm actually almost finished with the Clan rank linearts, which is great! :D Signature Hiya, Tex! I've noticed that you actually still don't have a signature to sign your talk page messages with, so I was wondering if you wanted me to code one for you? ^^ If you do, just tell me the font, text colour (I can do multiple), and if you wanted a shadow (and what colour)!! :D March 28 2019 Sure, that's fine! Same colours as mine, right? (White and pale violet red) March 28 2019 Here you go! https://warriors-1.fandom.com/wiki/Template:Texaswild/Sig To use it, just type at the end of your message, as usual. :D March 28 2019 I'm glad you like it! By the way, to add the date at the end of your signature like mine, honestly, all you have to do is type "''-month- -day(number)- -year-''" and boom! :3 March 28 2019 Articles I know, I know, I keep on saying this, but would you please stop creating new character articles? I really want us to finish Squirrelflight (if not her detailed history, at least her short overview) first before we do this, and you know that. I'm so sorry if I seem bossy, but trust me, it's for the better of this Wiki. We don't have enough users right now to be going around and editing 100000 articles at the same time, so it's much easier for us as a group to work on one article at a time, create one more when we get to the end, finish that, and repeat. It's a lot less stressful as well!!! 28 March, 2019 No worries. I'm sorry as well! Actually, Squirrelflight's short history overview is, in fact, not done yet. We need to add the novella and super edition parts, correct grammar and spelling mistakes, and also make them FAR longer (right now they're literally just saying "she did this, the end" - "this happened, and so did this, the end"!!!) I completely understand that you're getting a little bored with Squirrelflight's page! But what I'd suggest, instead of creating new articles, is to move onto one of the already existing ones. Such as Dandelionkit's!! 28 March, 2019 Welcome message May I edit the welcome message? Its the message that automatically uploads when a user joins and edits. Milk sure! You go in "Wiki Activity" and under the popular pages is the welcome message box. You tap it and can start editing! milky milk testy I made this account as a test to see if the message worked...but it didn't but I may find a way to do it. milk RE: Yeah, sure, go ahead! No need to ask!! :D 30 March, 2019 RE: Goodness! I'm certain we never stole or took anything from their wiki? It would just be a coincidence if the information was similar??? The tab idea is understandable since they had it "first", and we did take inspiration from their articles, but I'd never assumed that would be plagiarism! I'm actually writing a formal reply to SnowedLighting as I type this commenting on the matter and to see how we can compromise. I think that the information copying might have been to just add information or whatever or a simple base to edit properly and make it unique to our Wiki. Nevertheless, I'll make sure I work on removing all possible copied information from the articles. Perhaps we can discuss things separately to see if we would be able to alter the article format to make all of it unique and not a carbon-copy of Warriors Wiki? '' I apologise for replying late. 7 March, 2019 Articles Aaaa, Tex, please don't delete the "Main Article" pages! We sorta need those to copy information back to the original ^^;' 8 March, 2019 Content theft issue I just noticed that THE WARRIORS WIKI 'BUSTED' YOU AGAIN, FOR THE TABS! I WARNED YOU! YOU DIDN'T LISTEN AND WE GOT IN TROUBLE ''AGAIN. ''IM SICK OF THE WAY I WARN YOU AND THE WAY YOU BRUSH IT OFF! I SOMETIMES I HAVE IDEAS TO LEAVE THE WIKI BECAUSE WE GET IN TROUBLE ''A LOT. '' P.S. Sorry for caps and Veswa DO NOT REPLY ON MY TALK PAGE OR TRY TO PROTECT TEX. This between me and her, do '''NOT '''contradict. Milk Hey it’s me Ninja Have you seen Oakfur recently? She’s been inactive a lot. You also have to come back to WCCRPW! A lot of strange stuff is happening! --Moonstar 03:05, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Hey You alright, Tex? You haven't contributed to this Wiki since the 7th of April (Warriors OC's since the 9th), and I can't seem to get into contact with you. Neither can Milk. Just wanted to check up on you, please reply as soon as you can. x ''26 April, 2019 Re Hey Texas, that's great! I'll be more active on this wiki by Thanksgiving, to help you out! ^^ Okay, I'm gonna start by making temporary blanks and changing the theme to a fall-ish theme. The blanks won't be permanent, just until Vez can give me the file for her blanks. Milk Bold Username If you're able to, I'd highly appreciate it if you could remove the bold effect from my username for I have now stepped down as an admin on this Wiki. If you do not know how to do that, simply go to the Admin Dashboard and then MediaWiki, Wikia CSS and remove my section of coding in the page. Thank you in advance. 2020/01/21 7:16 PM (GMT) Thank you, I appreciate it x 2020/01/24 7:54 PM(GMT)